Childhood amnesia refers to the relative poverty of individuals' personal recollections of the first five or six years of life. Although this phenomenon has been a source of much theoretical speculation in personality, cognitive, and developmental psychology, there is little compelling documentation of the amnesia or direct inquiry into its nature. Three studies will be conducted. (a) A cross-sectional study of adults aged 20-50, who are asked to remember the events transpiring during a 12-month period 15 years before. (b) A correlational study of the extent childhood memory in college students, as related to the presence during childhood of environmental events that would provide salient spatiotemporal markers in memory. (c) A cross-sectional study of pre-school memories in children of different ages, combined with a test of age-related changes in memory retrieval occurring over a 9-month interval. These studies will determine whether childhood amnesia can be distinguished from ordinary forgetting, and provide a preliminary assessment of the role of encoding episodic cues and age-related changes in retrieval as factors in the phenomenon.